Something more
by Merry5
Summary: The young magget in the army gets a chance of a life time. kagInu maybe some mirSan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha, this is your last chance you know." The voice of his older, half brother Sesshomaru could be heard by only him.  
  
"I Know!" He snapped at him.  
  
He hated that his older brother had gotten higher rate then him. The silver haired, Dog eared, golden eyes, hanyou looked at his brother with PURE hate in his eyes. Inuyasha was wearing Navy blue pants, a button up Pure white shirt excepted for the little ketchup stain (I love Ketchup) and his dog tags. He hated especially because they were called DOG tags. Now Sesshomaru was in kaki pants and navy shirt.  
  
"Temper, temper, Inuyasha. You don't want to have that temper around the ambassador's Daughters."  
  
"Whatever! What do I have to do exactly?" He hated taking orders from his brother.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, NOW listen this time. You are going to the war to protect Kagome, the ambassador's daughter and her sister Kikyo. You WILL be taking Sango too."  
  
Sesshomaru handed him the pictures of the group. Inuyasha looked at the first. He saw two girls that almost look exactly alike, one was in a green sun dress (guess who that is), the other was in a white V-neck shirt and a Short-shorts that were red. There was a boy with them, he had a Purple shirt on and Black pants.  
  
"Who is the Boy?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, That is Kagome's and Kikyo's older brother, Miroku."  
  
He didn't know what to say but she was beautiful. He stared at the pictures all night of her. Her name was Kagome from what his brother said. Just looking at her made his loins tighten.  
  
"Inu, time to go." Sango was his best friend on the base. She was like a sister to him.  
  
"Sango, have you seen these pictures? Don't you want to know who you're protecting?"  
  
"Sure, whatever, then we have to go." She walked in wearing a normal outfit. She was in a pink shirt that said "Can't touch this" and some tight fitting jeans.  
  
"You're wearing that to meet them?" He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, Why? Don't tell me you're wearing our uniform or something like that?"  
  
"Because you look like a Bitch! And yes I was going to wear my Fucken uniform. To be professional. Unlike you."  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes. "Wow, Inu, you used a big word-Professional-But if you wear your uniform, it screams KILL ME NOW."  
  
He just raised an eye brow.  
  
"You have a good point. Bitch."  
  
Bang She hit him over the head with the Butt of her gun.  
  
"Ow, why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Because you called me a bitch!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Come on I can look at those in the plane, go change."  
  
He just glared at her. This is going to be Hell' he thought.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"How is this, Sango?" He came out in Baggy navy pants (I love navy ) and a tight muscle shirt that said "Get away I'm dangerous" that was red.  
  
"Inu, I think you will scare them wearing that."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll change."  
  
1 minute later  
  
"How's this?" Now he was in the same pants as before but different shirt. He had a red t-shirt that said "I have issues" in white.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Let's go!" He went for the door.  
  
"Wait aren't you going to pack?"  
  
"No, I will get some stuff there."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Everyone fasten your seatbelts." Came over the speakers.  
  
They were in first class. The first class movie was Charlie's angles: Full throttle. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 "Wow, Drew Barrymore is kickass in this movie. I just love this movie!" Sango squealed right in Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Ow! Bitch!" Inuyasha yell so that the whole plane could hear him.  
  
"Sir, can you please be quite." The attendant asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, would you like to watch the movie?"  
  
"Sure, seeing Cameron Diaz in leather is great."  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes I hope he is not like this when we get there.'  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Now to Kagome  
  
"Kikyo, Shut up and be nice to Kagome!" Miroku the older, yet hentai, brother, he love Kagome. He hated when Kikyo made fun of Kagome.  
  
"Oh can it, Miroku. I see you still don't have a girlfriend. Have you scared them all away?" Kikyo she hated both of them. She was middle child so she thought that she was thought of less. Well she was but not for being middle child.  
  
"Kikyo, leave us alone!" Now Kagome she was youngest but packed a hard punch when she was mad.  
  
"Children! Kikyo go to your room!" mom very much pregnant and mood swings are in full swing.  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"No buts!" With that Kikyo stomped up to her room.  
  
"Now Miroku get the car. We have to go to the airport. Kagome go get changed."  
  
"Yes, Mother, What should I wear?"  
  
"Normal clothes for teenagers."  
  
She left for her room and came back in a black tank top and a navy blue skirt.  
  
20 minutes later at the airport  
  
"Mom, I don't see why I came."  
  
Miroku look throw the people, did not see a uniform or anything. But he did see a beautiful woman.When He went to speak to her but she came to him.  
  
Right no standing in front of him was a beautiful woman and handsome dog- demon.  
  
"May we help you, sir and mama?"  
  
"No but we can help you."  
  
"Oh you must be Inuyasha and Sango, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes you are correct."  
  
Inuyasha finally saw the real girl-Kagome. His jaw dropped so far to the floor it would have gone to the other side of the world.  
  
"Excuse Inuyasha he does not get out much."  
  
Sango tried to explain but not tell them the truth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome, this is my brother Miroku - look out for his hands - and this is my mom. Kikyo is at home being a snob."  
  
"Kagome, just say Bitch."  
  
Kagome did not say a thing she just kept looking at Inuyasha. Oh, man, you can see all his muscles in that shirt.'  
  
"Um... Kagome lets go before someone recognizes us."  
  
Miroku whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go." She say so that only a demon could here her.  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? At Kagome's home  
  
"Kikyo, do you have the information?"  
  
"Yes Naraku."  
  
"I should go. Bye my love Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo, come down!" Her mother yelled up the stairs. Inuyasha covered his ears. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha." He said nothing just looked at her.  
  
Kikyo walked down in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"You didn't tell me there was a guy over." She raced back up stairs into her room and right back out in 2 minutes.  
  
Wearing a black V-neck, no sleeves short and red short skirt and bright red lipstick and black eye shadow.  
  
"Back." She came down with one of those Bitchy smiles on.  
  
"Kikyo, this is Inuyasha and Sango."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kikyo, Inuyasha." She just grunted to Sango.  
  
Kagome is a hell a lot better then this bitch.' All Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to watch a movie, anyone want to join me?" Kagome spat out sick of Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, no one wants to go with you, because you're ugly!" Kikyo spat back.  
  
"Kikyo, I already told you to go to your room once to day. Do I have to do it again?"  
  
"No mother."  
  
"Good, now be nice everyone."  
  
"Ok, Kagome, What do you want to watch?" Sango asked warming up to the girl. I hate that Kikyo girl.'  
  
"I think Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"Oh that has hot Johnny Depp."  
  
"And Orlando Bloom."  
  
"I'm watching it for the hot girls."  
  
Inuyasha still quite.  
  
"Are you ever going to talk?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Speak Boy, Speak!"  
  
"Kagome you should not do that he is a dog hanyou."  
  
"What the fuck do you want Bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled out in rag and excitement. 


End file.
